Sources
Sources are the way to make mana in Idle Wizard. Depending on the class, a source can change to match it. (Ex: The Enchanted Tree is the Tree of Life for Druid) __TOC__ The standard 8 sources are: Mana Gem Bread and butter of any wizard. Initial cost: 15 Mana Initial profit: 0.25 Mana/sec Cost multiplier: 1.16 Shadow Coal - Umbramancer Compressed and coalescent shadows, often used by Umbramancer as a raw fuel for the shadow-flames. Grimoire The more you know - the stronger you become. Initial cost: 240 Mana Initial profit: 2.5 Mana/sec Cost multiplier: 1.17 Forbidden Tome - Necromancer Tomes imbued with secrets of dark arts. Merely touching can wither the flesh. Forbidden Tomes benefit from all effects affecting Grimoires. Libram - Exorcist Exorcists purify and collect grimoires and dark tomes, imbuing them with holy power Spell Fountain A nice place to relax, take a bath and regain some mana. Initial cost: 3.20e3 Mana Initial profit: 14 Mana/sec Cost multiplier: 1.18 Arcanaspring - Arcanist An empowered source of magic power. Only Arcanists have the knowledge and skills to tap into them. Arcanasprings benefit from all effects affecting Spell Fountains. Monument - Ironsoul Adepts of Ironsoul have long been building Monuments to honor the strength and spirit of their ancestors, mentors and heroes, drawing power from raw inspiration, emanating from those statues. Monuments benefit from all effects affecting Spell Fountains. Enchanted Tree Mana fruits replenish your mana very quickly. Initial cost: 5.46e4 Mana Initial profit: 126 Mana/sec Cost multiplier: 1.19 Tree Of Life - Druid Druids draw great strength from symbiotic bond with the forests. Trees Of Life benefit from all effects affecting Enchanted trees. Alchemy Desk It's good for many things - primarily for mana potions, obviously. Initial cost: 1.18e6 Mana Initial profit: 1.468e3 Mana/sec Cost multiplier: 1.20 Laboratory - Alchemist A simple alchemy desk is more than enough for most dabblers, but isn't nearly enough for an experienced Alchemist. They employ large, well equipped laboratories for their everyday work and studies. Laboratories benefit from all effects affecting Alchemy Desks. Circle of Power Directs flows of mana from the surrounding matter - into you. Initial cost: 2.8236e8 Mana Initial profit: 1.656e4 Mana/sec Cost multiplier: 1.21 Hellhole - Demonologist A portal to hell which Demonologist uses to invoke infernal powers directly. Hellholes benefit from all effects affecting Circles Of Power. Dimensional Rift Open doors to new dimensions - filled with mana! Initial cost: 6.22125e9 Mana Initial profit: 1.4234e5 Mana/sec Cost multiplier: 1.22 Voidgate - Voidmancer These gates allow Voidmancers to engulf the reality with Void energies and beings at will. Voidgates benefit from all effects affecting Dimensional Rifts. The Nexus Tap into ley lines, supplying you with rich, primordial mana. Initial cost: 2.21913e11 Mana Initial profit: 1.29857e6 Mana/sec Cost multiplier: 1.23 Ley Apex - Prodigy Mastery over magical energies allows Prodigy to find and connect even more potent ley focuses, further fueling their power. Ley Apexes benefit from all effects affecting Nexi. Temporal Anchor - Chronomancer While the Nexi are already a powerful source of energy for every sorcerer, they are especially useful to Chronomancers. Converted to Temporal Anchors, they serve as a universal focal points across timelines, allowing navigation through the flows of time. Goal Modifiers After so many sources are gathered, a bonus modifier is added to the source. Category:Mechanics